girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Girls x Heroine! Wiki:Admin Noticeboard
This is a noticeboard for administrators/moderators and editors for the '''Girls x Heroine! Wiki. '''This page is to notify staff new updates and changes made to the wiki. This page is only for administrators/moderators however editors are free to look through the list of pages that need updating or the new projects. If you wish to communicate with an admin, see here. Moderators, you do not need to remain in your particular management. Please edit whatever you deem needs editing as this wiki needs immense updating. Page Requirements Stubs Please make sure the correct form of grammar is used throughout the pages. This Wiki is still under intense construction and many pages have stubs. Please look through the stub category and update pages that need updating. This is the most important requirement as most of this Wiki has been categorised as a stub. Please help adding photos and information to the pages and if a page needs more information, place it in the stub category. Examples: * Poisonous Troupe (Page needs information as well the characters within the Troupe) * Minoru Umeno (Page needs information however templates are already on the page) Please make it your priority to look through Category:Stub as most of the pages need information rather than grammar correction. Song Stubs Aside from main page stubs, if there are missing lyrics within the lyrics, please make sure you place them into the Song Stub rather than the general stub to make sure we know where is where. Most of the songs missing lyrics are within the Mirage2 songs, please make it your attention to fill in the blanks. Examples: * Rock☆Paper☆Scissors (Needs full version lyrics) * Bloom² (English needed for full version) Please look through Category:Song Stub and make sure everything is completed. When finished, please remove the stubs. Merchandise The merchandise section has been added to the wiki however some of the items need their own pages. Only merchandise that have importance throughout the season need their own page. Dolls won't need this. Examples: * Phantomi Ring (Has it's own page however the page needs to be reconstructed). * Phantomi Wristy (Does not have it's own page, needs to be created). Templates for the Merchandise will be updated soon. Please add information to Category:Merchandise Monsters: The "monsters" such as Negative Jewelers, Akiramests and Ikenaiers need their own page. Negative Jewelers already have a page created, template in this wiki can be followed for the remaining two. * Negative Jeweler (Stub; Information needed) * Akiramest (Page needed) * Ikenaier (Page needed) Announcements Miracle Tunes (Europe): * We have welcomed the European remake of Miracle Tunes into this wiki as it is, as stated, the remake of Miracle Tunes. However, do note as it's not directly under the direct category of "Girls x Heroine", the series itself won't be seen in the main page or top navigation. You can however find the pages for the series linked throughout the Miracle Tunes pages. Idol Units: * Girls2 are a unit created from the Girls x Heroine series however they don't have activities surrounding the series itself. The songs used in the openings are directly under 'mirage2'. Lyrics and Ohagirl activities are placed in a separate wiki here. * Units that are strictly under the Girls x Heroine series will be placed in this wiki whereas Girls2 are only features.